


Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by SomeoneHaiku



Series: Dromura Drabbles [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Read This, Help, I love her, Nomura-centric, Ok bye, and I'm good at neither, and bad, angst and utter crack are the easiest things for me to write, background jlaire, because I made weak, changelings aren't treated well, draal is a big dork, dromura - Freeform, i love this show help, idk what this is, in other news water is wet, lotssss of angst, mild season two spoilers, nomura is the best changeling mom, nomura needs a hug, season two gave me a lot of emotions, set at some point in Homecoming, so here's this trash, sorry it's so angsty guys, that episode screwed me up, this is rlly short, those guys are cute, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneHaiku/pseuds/SomeoneHaiku
Summary: She turned away, and not for the last time, because she had a feeling once she knew where she was headed she would be back.Season Two gave me a lot of emotions ok :(





	Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I hate this, save yourselves the trouble and leave now I overplayed on the angst and I need assistance because season 2 that's why

****

They had done it. Well, the boy had done it.

The human Trollhunter, the _child_ , had been strong enough to escape, to keep hope, something Nomura had given up on a long time ago.

How could he still have hope left in the cruel world? He was young yet, innocent, bright. The Trollhunter was a shining light of friends and will and strength and everything she was not because everything had left her so long ago, the world made it clear there was no place for her kind.

Jim didn't seem to know that, young as he was. Offering her a place, like she belonged.

But he was right and he had been right and as she caught her breath, as the stars twinkled in the sky mockingly, and the Trollhunter laughed with his friends, the pain in her leg set in.

She had been running on adrenaline since the fight (which one, it was hard to say) and it hurt like the devil and running across half the Darklands hadn't helped matters, to be sure.

And she was tired.

“It's getting late,” Jim said, as the laughter and noise died down, “my mom- my mom!”

His eyes shone, bright with hope, again, a stinging reminder of all she'd never had, as he spun the girl (Claire) around, laughing.

“Oh, man, it's so good to be back with you guys, but we'll have to catch up more tomorrow.”

He embraced his companions, goodbyes flowing easily, all knowing and glad it wouldn't be their last.

Nomura stood, watching with an imperceptible expression, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg. Her eyes widened in surprise as Jim made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her in the last thing she would have expected.

A hug.

She relaxed a little, smiling sadly. After all he'd been through in the Darklands, still this boy, a mere flesh bag child, was able to laugh and to smile and to hug. And it was baffling because the world was such a cruel place.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, and she hesitantly brought an arm up to hug him back.

“Keep hope, little Gynt,” she pulled away, “hope is good even out of the Darklands.”

Jim nodded softly, still smiling, and Nomura suddenly felt like crying which wouldn't do. Crying was weakness, and she was anything but. (Except for she was, so weak and broken and all she wanted to do was cry)

And he ran off into the distance, still shouting farewells.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air, and Nomura tried to ignore the curious stares directed towards her. (Especially Draal’s because those were the most heartbreaking)

“Are you going to stay?” Draal’s voice broke the silence, as he lumbered over to sit beside her. Nomura winced at the raw emotion in his voice, curiosity and warmth and something else, wondering how he could still stand to be so open, especially to her, when she had done so many unforgivable things.

“No,” she said at last, rising to her feet, gritting her teeth as the shock of her broken leg shot through her, “this… this isn't my home anymore.”

And it was true and nowhere was her home, and nowhere she belonged, but she knew she had to get far away from Arcadia.

“Oh.” Draal stood to join her, face full of something unrecognizable.

“Well, thank you Ms. Nomura.” Claire piped up, polite as always though Nomura was sure she could care less, “Thank you for helping us.” And maybe she did care somewhat because she looked grateful, smiling and elbowing her tubby friend who mumbled a “Yeah, thanks I guess” and stepped warily away from her.

“Without you Master Jim, and ourselves, may very well not enough standing here today.” The four-armed troll added, “you have our gratitude.”

She wasn't quite sure any of them truly meant it, but she nodded in response, stepping closer to the forests edge.

“Nomura.” Draal said softly, grabbing her arm lightly. And she looked into his eyes and it felt so familiar, so right, and all that she saw swing from his open expression was love, and she wasn't sure how, when she had killed and tortured and broken and scarred, and she wasn't worth it, didn't deserve, to see all that love she remembered so well again. To feel it.

He pressed his nose to hers, stone grating against stone, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek and her heart hurt more than her leg, and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave, just stay here forever.

“Stay safe.” Draal muttered, and he pulled away, eyes still full of adoration and Nomura hoped her eyes weren't displaying the same weakness but it was probably too late for that, she was in over her head.

“You to.” She muttered, smiling lightly, running a hand across his face gently, drinking in every detail, before she drew back (catching a glimpse of a confused Tobias) and headed off into the darkness of the trees.

She spared one glance back to see Draal still staring after her, a large grin spread across his face, and heard the loud

“Dude what was that??” As Toby walked up to him.

She turned away, and not for the last time, because she had a feeling once she knew where she was headed she would be back.

And she let herself get swallowed in the shadows, pushing back tears and pains and doubts. Maybe she could use a little hope herself.  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dudes. Comments are greatly appreciated. If you read it. Why do I do this.


End file.
